


【铁盾】不见长安

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 本文推荐BGM，徐千雅的《丝绸之路》，韩红的《千年之约》虽然我说这是个丝绸之路au但是完全罔顾史实，基本就是架空了个类似背景（）





	【铁盾】不见长安

史蒂夫对周遭环境的变化总是十分敏感。

这也许与他的职业有关——他是守卫罗马城的士兵，日复一日在固定的时间依照既定的路线巡视着街道。那些与他擦肩而过的面孔大多是熟悉的，看见的场景也总是与昨天的还有明天的相似，如果街角店铺柜台后叫卖的人换了一个，如果井边饮水的马儿换了主人，史蒂夫都会知道。

和他所负责的区域一样，史蒂夫自己的生活也遵循着一种谁也没有刻意去编写和遵守，但就是存在着的规则。

他的工作时间是从清晨到日落，期间他会和战友们在巡逻路线上偶遇几次，互相打个招呼，到了日落时分，他们就会约在一家他们都很熟悉的小酒馆，悠闲地喝上一杯。偶尔还会去酒馆边的公共浴室，消解一天的疲劳之后，各自回家享受和罗马城一同安睡的时光，然后在第二天日出时随着罗马一起醒来。

巡逻街道有时是个很枯燥的活。

是的，就算是公认最敬业的史蒂夫也会承认这一点，走在能够一眼望尽的开阔地带时，他就会走神去想一些让接下来的巡逻不那么无聊的事情，比如观察周遭的景色，回家去完成那副他想要凭记忆默写下来的风景画。

比如抬头仰望云层遮掩后的太阳，想着远方那些和罗马一样沐浴着阳光的城市，是否也有人和他一样和城市一起入睡或醒来，是否也有人走在街道上时忽然仰起头看向天空，想象着天穹彼端城市里的人该过着怎样的生活。

这不是烦恼，只是发想，所以这些思绪都如同东方古国的商人带来的丝绸般轻柔，不会令孤独的沉思者感到沉重或郁结。今天晚上，史蒂夫正是带着这丝绸般的思绪，和朋友们一起走进了小酒馆。

往常的小酒馆里总是坐满了熟面孔，史蒂夫知道他们每个人喜欢坐那儿，甚至知道他们都点些什么，要是老板不小心忘记了某个熟客的喜好，史蒂夫还会从旁低声提醒。

然而今天，有一个人破坏了往日的氛围，吸引了所有人的目光。

“快看，是个赛里斯人！”巴基嘴里嚼着豆子，朝那个聚集了人群的方向示意，“一个赛里斯商人。”

史蒂夫手中的酒杯停在了嘴边，他想起了今天白天时他一直在思索的那个问题。

“史蒂夫？”山姆注意到了史蒂夫反常的沉默，“你该不会也想去搭话吧？”

“正有此意。”史蒂夫喝了一大口酒，挪开椅子站了起来，“我有个问题得找一个真正的赛里斯人弄清楚。”

史蒂夫钻进了围着那个出手阔绰的赛里斯商人的层层人群，山姆打了个酒嗝：“他疯了吗？”

“他不是一直就这样吗？你还没搞清楚他在想什么，他已经在着手去完成了。”巴基摇摇头，把原本放在史蒂夫手边的餐盘拉到了桌子中间来，“我觉得我们可以把这个分了，他今晚应该不会回来了。”

遥远的东方古国赛里斯，盛产美丽的、触感奇妙的丝绸，由他们的商人走过漫漫长路，贩卖至对他们来说同样遥远的西方。

史蒂夫庆幸的是，比起赛里斯人本身，他们对赛里斯人请客的酒和餐点更有兴趣，人群很快就都散去，留下赛里斯人在他的位置上一边喝酒一边皱眉，似乎对此处食物的味道不是那么适应。

这个时间段的狭窄酒馆里显然不会有多余的位置，因此史蒂夫站在赛里斯人旁边向他问好：“欢迎来到罗马，远道而来的丝国人。”

赛里斯人摸了摸他下巴上的小胡子：“罗马士兵还负责欢迎他国的商人吗？”

他顺畅地说着当地的语言，史蒂夫猜测对于几乎总是漂泊在路上的丝路商人们来说，任何语言的使用频率都比他们的母语要高。

“此事出于我个人意愿——我被一个问题困扰多时，想要从一个真正的丝国人口中获得解答。”

赛里斯人打量着史蒂夫，转身往他旁边的人手里塞了一把银币：“朋友，能否帮个忙，给这位先生腾个位置？”

就这样，史蒂夫认识了将在罗马城停留一段时间，再沿着丝路折返回长安的赛里斯商人托尼，他一直以来思索的问题，也总算有人能给出一个权威的解答。

“你想知道丝绸是怎么做出来的。”托尼似乎觉得这个问题相当可爱，“唔，你们之间没有流传关于此事的传说和猜测之类的吗？”

“农事诗里是这样说的。”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“‘丝国人从叶片上梳下纤薄的整块羊毛’……说的正是你们赛里斯人。他们都说丝绸原先是长在树上的，赛里斯人栽培这种树木，在收获的季节梳下它们，然后编织成丝绸贩卖。”

托尼为此传闻哈哈大笑，好不容易缓过劲儿来之后他拍着史蒂夫的肩膀问：“你觉得这种说法不对？”

“是的，虽然没有理由，但我的直觉告诉我应该不是这样。”

“唔，那就好，我刚才的嘲笑就并不针对你。”托尼用手指轻轻敲着杯子，后来史蒂夫才知道这是常年使用瓷杯所留下的习惯，“如果你发誓不告诉任何人——这个任何人里也包括刚才被你撇下的那几位朋友——我可以透露给你丝绸是怎么做出来的。”

“你骗我。”史蒂夫认真地开始考虑自己是不是被这个狡猾的赛里斯商人给愚弄了，“丝绸是用从虫子嘴里吐出来的丝做的？”

“我可没有骗你。你要是找一个对罗马的玻璃器不甚了解的赛里斯人来，告诉他这样精美的制品是用嘴巴吹气来塑形的，他也会觉得你愚弄了他。”

史蒂夫牢牢地记住了丝绸是怎么做出来的，但他忘记了接下来全部的对话，也忘记了他究竟是怎么把托尼从酒馆给带回家的——他倒是隐约记得托尼说他得先绕个路，然后去了某家旅店门前，从门口牵出来一匹背上披着金红色丝绸的骆驼。

不过他没能记住最关键的部分：这场真的纯粹出于求知之心的搭讪究竟是怎么变成了与异乡人的艳遇。

赛里斯人是如何表达爱与欲的？他们也会……

啊，是的。托尼扑上来吻住他时史蒂夫闭上了眼睛。他们也会接吻。

沉浸在余韵中时，史蒂夫打了个哈欠，向托尼吐露了一句心声：“我一开始真的怀疑你是不是真的赛里斯商人。你知道的，他们说赛里斯人身高都在两米以上。”

托尼佯装出一副气急败坏的样子翻过身再次压住他，然后他们又来了第二轮和第三轮，直到托尼掏空了他那个装着脂膏的瓷瓶。

“没事。”他靠在床头，抚过史蒂夫还泛着红晕的皮肤，无不遗憾地看了一眼被丢弃在一旁的空瓷瓶，“我是带着一整个商队来的，行李里还有。”

托尼停留在罗马的日子里，一天也没有和他的商队一起在旅店中留宿，他在史蒂夫的家里住了下来，明明只是数日的停留，却表现得像个即将要在此驻足数十年的房客。

他要带着商队启程回长安的那天，史蒂夫拜托一个士兵和他交换了巡逻的路线，好亲自送托尼到城外去。

“我还会回来。”托尼骑在他那匹背上铺着金红丝绸的骆驼上，“如果我没耽误在路上，没死在沙漠里，没……总之如果没碰到什么意外，我就还会到罗马来。但是长安很远，太远了。”

史蒂夫抓着他垂下来的那只手，轻轻晃了几下：“总不能比太阳还要远。”

托尼笑着，自骆驼背上低下头，匆匆向史蒂夫讲了那则东方轶事。

“是长安远，还是太阳远？”

“是太阳远。常听说有人从长安来，却不曾听闻有人从太阳来。”

“是长安远，还是太阳远？”

“是长安远……”

“为什么又是长安远？”史蒂夫作势要把托尼从骆驼背上拽下来，“你要是敢说你下次回来时再告诉我，我现在就把你拽下来揍你一顿。”

“因为举目见日，不见长安。”

回去的路上，史蒂夫一直反复咀嚼着这句话，接下来近千日的时光里，他巡逻时的思绪不再如同丝绸般轻柔，有一件事如锁链般沉甸甸地压了上来，他默写风景画的时候在想，看见丝绸或者玻璃器的时候也在想，甚至他尝试着什么都不去想的时候，也会忍不住叹一口气，在心中感慨：也许托尼的故乡确实比太阳还要远。

他站在这里，举目见日，不见长安。

史蒂夫从他那张他都惊讶居然挤下了两个男人还承受了他俩在上面瞎折腾的小床上醒来，看着窗外天空泛起光亮的方向，等待初升的旭日刺痛他适应了黑暗的双眼。

第一次见面与第二次见面之间大约相隔了三年。

说“大约”是因为谁也没有去算具体的日期，常年在旅途中的托尼对时间有些缺乏概念，而史蒂夫不记得托尼来到罗马的日子，也没有去数他究竟离去了多久。

他们完全不像是分离了一千多个日日夜夜，史蒂夫甚至有种托尼只离开了一个白天的错觉。他似乎只是寻常地在清晨离家，结束了一天的工作之后于傍晚归来，和史蒂夫手牵着手，惯例地去酒馆里喝上一杯。

然后他们回到那间被赛里斯商人和罗马士兵一起用丝绸和玻璃器装饰起来的小屋，挤在床上抱住彼此沉沉睡去。

第二天早晨，先醒过来的是托尼。这些年几乎总是在路上的生活让他习惯了在天还不亮的时候就起床准备赶路，他不得不保持着一个别扭的姿势躺在原地不动，因为史蒂夫几乎是四肢并用地抱着他，不过仅是稍待片刻之后，史蒂夫也醒了过来：再过一会儿就是他该去巡逻的时间了。

这次的离别如期到来之前，两个人都为对方准备了礼物。

托尼给了史蒂夫一条绣着金色花纹的红色绸带，据说是他亲手制作的，而史蒂夫捧出了一个小小的雕像，向对异国神明感到陌生的托尼解释：“他是墨丘利，是商业与旅行之神，为这二者提供庇佑。我想再适合你不过了。”

“挺可爱的。”托尼看着手中小小的雕像，“我觉得你也可以在你的头盔上弄两个这样的小翅膀。还有，在穿过沙漠的时候，你就能给我足够的保佑了——我说过吗？你的睫毛长得像是骆驼成精。”

“你为什么非得在道别的时候说一些欠揍的话？”

“这样你就很难忘记我了。”

“我不会忘记的。”史蒂夫把那条红丝带在手腕上绕出一个结，紧紧地缠住，“无论长安有多远。”

这一次的离别之后，史蒂夫花在守望东方上的时间要比从前长了许多。

托尼说他会回来，但是这条路太长了，没人知道他能不能回得来。这一路上可能有太多的意外，他也许再也回不去故乡，也可能回到故乡长安的家中之后，就再也不想踏上这样的一条路。

第一年和第二年的日子都算好过，因为史蒂夫知道这么短的时间不够托尼的商队走一个来回，最难熬的是第三年的末尾，每一天史蒂夫都要向守卫城门的士兵询问，有没有赛里斯人的商队来？

答案总是否定的。

每过去一天，托尼再也不会回来的可能性就增大一分——无论是在路上出了意外，还是不想再冒着生命危险长途跋涉至罗马。

虽然明知道没用，巴基还是偶尔会劝慰他的朋友几句：“别再等了。”

“但不光是我在等他，巴基。托尼也在等我，我们都在等待再次相遇的那个日子到来。”

那之后到底过了多久？在第四年？还是第五年？终于又有赛里斯商队来到了罗马，城门前的士兵兴奋地跑来告诉史蒂夫，和你说的一样，领头的赛里斯人骑着一匹铺了红色丝绸的骆驼。

然而，史蒂夫带着手腕上的红绸带飞奔过去时，看见的却是一个陌生人。

那个赛里斯青年看见了史蒂夫手上缠绕着的红绸带，他想了想，从骆驼背上跳下来，上前去问看到自己之后难掩失望神色的史蒂夫：“你在等托尼，是吗？”

“是的，你认识他？”

赛里斯青年点了点头：“我认识他！他在长安处理一些事情，被耽搁了，迟迟没能出发，但我离开的时候，他也已经在打点行装了，我想，不久之后他也会抵达的。”

等待又变得有了希望，正如赛里斯青年所说，托尼再不久之后再次回到了罗马。

那正好是黄昏时分，结束了巡逻的史蒂夫反常地没有跟着朋友们一起去酒馆，而是坐在郊外山丘的草地上，看着太阳慢慢地没入地平线。

托尼就是在这个时候出现在了他面前。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”低垂的夜色中，史蒂夫起身迎了上去。

“太阳还没落山的时候，你手上的红绸带太显眼了。我远远地就看到了。”

在久别重逢的拥抱之前，托尼示意史蒂夫先等一等，然后从怀里掏出一个小小的墨丘利雕像，放在一边，以免等会儿它把两个人都硌到。

“还有一件事我要告诉你，史蒂夫，我不走了。”他说，“再也不走了。”

无论有多远，都不再远了。

晚上，在玻璃器皿和丝绸的环绕之下，托尼献宝似的拿出他从长安带给史蒂夫的礼物，其中最让史蒂夫喜欢的是两只青瓷杯，他把它们靠在一起，放在架子最显眼的位置上。

“我们认识多久了？”史蒂夫问托尼。

托尼回想了一会儿，算了算日子：“大约八年——大约吧。”

史蒂夫回到床上，和托尼靠在一起，红绸带从他手腕上垂落，被托尼抓在手里。

“八年真长。”史蒂夫轻声感叹。

托尼摇摇头，从绸带的末端一路摩挲至他的手掌：“八年好短。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有关于最后两人的对话，我觉得直接在文中写出来有点破坏意境，但还是忍不住在此唠叨一下  
史蒂夫觉得这八年很漫长，因为大部分时候他都在焦灼的等待之中，而对于托尼来说，他每走一步都是离重逢更近一步，因此完全不觉得旅途有多漫长  
更深层一点的解读，其实也是两人观念上的不同，史蒂夫一点也不觉得相守的时光太短，对他来说能抓住的每一刻都是弥足珍贵的，托尼却觉得这八年之间他们真正在一起的时光太短暂——不过都已经结束异地恋开开心心同居啦，也没什么好烦恼了


End file.
